


How Does One Make the Pain Stop?

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gore, Horror, How Does One Make the Pain Stop, Mixed Media, OC add in, Romance, Twins, Undead, Walkers, Zombies, comic/show mix, mixed universes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where loss is inevitable, and coping seems improbable, how can any civilized human being make the pain stop? DarylXOC, GlennXMaggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Walking Dead fiction and it's going to hold some elements of both the show and the comics. Now, this is more of a retelling in the beginning and then I'll try to make my own thoughts towards the ending successful, and this IS a DarylXOC, and my OC is Robbie Wilson, but this is not a "Daryl is gay fan fiction", just wait on it, okay? I promise it will make sense shortly. This is ALSO, a GlennXMaggie fic, as well as some CarlXSophia. I have most of the ending already planned out, if you're curious. And, it's not going to focus too much on the romance as that would be silly...
> 
> ANYWAY, I do not own anything or anyone from the Walking Dead, save for my own character (as of right now) Robbie Wilson.

"Come on, Mr. Daryl! Please, teach me!"

"You know, Robbie, you’re a real pain in the ass," Daryl snarled, heading away from the Greene house, from which the boy was from.

Robbie Wilson was twenty-two, short and scrawny with short sandy-blonde hair, bangs falling into his green eyes, and always wearing over-sized flannel shirts, and ripped up old faded jeans with heavy brown worker boots covered in dry mud. Apparently he lost his parents to walkers, much like the rest of those left behind to survive.

"Look, I know you’re all pissed off because of what’s happened lately; with Ms. Carol gone missin’ and Miss Sophia being left all alone; but I just want to know how to defend myself! A country kid like me doesn’t know anything like that!"

Almost instantly, Daryl turned around, pointing his crossbow at Robbie with a scowl on his face, the young man freezing on the spot. “I find that hard to believe, farm boys tend to be good with guns and hunting,” Daryl spat. “So, what’s your excuse?”

"I-I just," Robbie’s voice hitched, a high note squeaking in before he cleared his throat, "I just was never into the whole killing animals thing. I helped Ma with the inside work."

"And, your daddy didn’t beat you shitless?"

"He had my cousins! Lord knows my uncle and aunt couldn’t keep their hands off each other long enough to stop having them!"

There was a pause, Daryl smirked before pulling back his weapon, leaning it against his shoulder, “You must have been a real embarrassment for your pops.”

Robbie frowned, “My pops has nothing to do with this. Just…please teach me! That was before everything went to shit, and Mr. Hershel won’t let me touch a gun.”

"And, you think he’ll let you touch a crossbow?"

"He didn’t say a word against crossbows."

This time, Daryl released a snort, shaking his head, “Pain in my ass. Ain’t no way in Hell I’d do something stupid like piss off the hand that feeds me.”

"He doesn’t have to know! We could practice in the woods!"

"And, what do you think he’d think you would be doing with me? We’re not gonna be picking flowers or sewing."

"We-" Suddenly, Robbie was cut off, a car coming in towards the farm. Hershel, Rick, and Glenn were back.

* * *

Everyone was silent. The young man, Randall, was finally out after being patched up by Hershel. Now, everyone stood in the living room, trying to decide his fate. Arguing as to taking him out to the main road and leaving him to fend for himself, and as to whether or not he would bring his group back to the farm and try to start some war.

"Why don’t we just keep him here?" Robbie inquired. "Sure we may have to ration our food with one more person, but that’d be one more person to help out, right?"

"And, what will we do if his group decides to come looking for him?" Shane spat.

A scowl grew on the young man’s face, “You think some dumbshits who left him for dead are really gonna look for him? That doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

"Robbie, watch your mouth," Hershel pointed a warning gaze at the blonde who shrugged it off as he avoided eye-contact with the old man.

"He’s got a point, Shane," Glenn jumped in. "They probably think he’s dead by now."

"If anything," Robbie added, "those goons would be on the look-out for Mr. Hershel, Mr. Rick, and Glenn. And, there’s nothing we’d be able to do about that."

Shane was fidgeting, looking tense beyond all belief, “And, we’re supposed to just trust him not to try to kill us before heading back to his group on his own?”

"He’d be stupid to go back to some assholes that just up and left him to die! ‘sides, I feel like I could trust him more than I could trust some bastard like you!"

"Robbie!" Hershel’s voice bellowed, resonating throughout the house and the young man froze, glaring at the floor. He bit his lip, turning on his heel and dashing out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Forgive him," Hershel sighed. "Robbie…is a sensitive child."

Shane shook his head, seeming a bit calmer, but still very tense, “No, my apologies. I…I stirred him up. I was losing my cool, too.”

"Well, now that you have it back," Rick raised his voice a bit, gaining everyone’s attentions. "How about we just rest up tonight and talk about it tomorrow in the morning?"

Some seemed uneasy, but everyone agreed.

* * *

"You know, I get where you’re coming from, and you’ve got a point, but that was a hell of an outburst you had back there."

Robbie was sitting at the table inside the RV as Glenn walked in, making his comment with an attempt of a smile on his face. Both being around the same age, Glenn and Robbie were able to bond a little in the time Rick and his group came to their farm. Robbie shrugged, glancing through a book that he found lying about when he entered. “That wasn’t much, not really an outburst,” he murmured.

Almost hesitantly, Glenn made his way over to sit on the other side of the table, “You don’t trust us?”

"I do, just not Shane," the young man paused. "Or, that Andrea person."

"Andrea?" Glenn made a face as if to question the other’s sanity.

Again, Robbie shrugged, “There’s just something about her that gets my skin crawling.”

"What about the others?"

A sigh, “I don’t care for some but I still trust them so that doesn’t matter.” Robbie glanced up at Glenn, and for some reason the young man straightened his back when his eyes caught Robbie’s, “If it’s any consolation, I trust you, Glenn.”

There was a pause, a moment where neither said a word, or moved. Glenn’s brows furrowed slightly, before he smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I trust you, too.”

Robbie smiled back a bit before glancing back down at the book, “So, what did you come after me for?”

"No reason, really. Just wanted to make sure you were all right."

A blonde brow rose up as Robbie snorted, “What? I ain’t some girl.”

"I know, I know," Glenn laughed. "It’s just…I don’t know. It’s not bad to talk, right?"

"No, not really…"

"So…do you want to talk about it?"

"There’s nothing to talk about really. I guess you could say that I’m…some sorta humanitarian…I suppose…"

"Well, I don’t think that’s too terrible at all," Dale voiced as he, too, stepped into the RV, smiling despite the hint of worry in his features.

"Mr. Dale," Robbie stood up before walking over to the man and shaking his hand, "thank you, so much, for being the first one to say somethin’ back there."

With his free hand, Dale clapped the boy’s shoulder, almost surprised by how thin it was just before he spoke, “I’m just glad I’m not alone. It isn’t right, what Shane was talking about.”

"It ain’t."

"You don’t think he’ll try to kill us at all?" Glenn inquired sincerely to both of the other males in the room.

Robbie looked to Dale, who shook his head in response, “Glenn, we survived by sticking together, and trusting each other. Any one of us could be plotting to kill us all for all we know. But, we have to trust, because that’s how we’ll keep our humanity. If we want to see civilization restored, don’t you think that we’ll need to fight like hell to keep it alive?”

"But, what if the others can’t be convinced?"

"I’ll try to talk to Mr. Hershel," Robbie suggested. "He says he wants it to be your group’s decision, but I can’t just watch like he can. All he’s been doin’ since this whole sickness started is watchin’, and look where it’s gotten ‘im. I’m not gonna stand by and let somethin’ happen to another human bein’." He glanced at Dale, "Right?"

The older man nodded, “However, Rick’s proposed we wait until tomorrow to continue with the discussion since it’s getting late. I’m going to try to talk with him a bit before we all head to bed, just so he can sleep on it.”

"What about Shane?"

Glenn laughed, “What about Shane?”

"Won’t he be pissed if things don’t go his way?"

"Shane isn’t some bloodthirsty killer, Robbie. He was a cop before all of this happened."

"Well, he sends my spine a tinglin’. I can’t rest easy when he’s here. Not since he…first showed up with Mr. Rick and Carl…Since Otis…" Robbie shook his head, "I know I don’t know nothin’ about him, but ever since he got back from gettin’ that medicine…he’s seemed…off…"

"Robbie, look at it like this," Glenn offered in a sincerely serious tone. "Shane had just seen a man who tried so hard to get medicine for Carl get picked off by those walkers…I’m sure Otis was a great guy, and I’m sure he meant well in trying to help out after the accident with Carl, but we all run the risk of getting eaten alive…I’m sure Otis knew that. And, Shane, even being a cop, I’m sure even Rick can say that you never get over the violence and death. They’re people, too."

The smaller male didn’t say anything. He looked at Glenn with uncertainty, his eyes showing the thoughts that rumbled within his mind. He knew it made sense, it really did, but… “I know how to read people,” he murmured, and with a bob of his head to Dale, he slipped past the older gentleman, and back towards the Greene house.

"H-Hey, Robbie-!"

"Let him go, Glenn," Dale sighed, heading towards the back of the RV where the bed was set up. "He’s not mad. I’m sure he’s just a little frustrated."

"What do you think, Dale?" Glenn stood, but didn’t quite follow the other as he instead walked over to close the door. "About Shane, I mean."

"To be honest?" Dale turned round soon after entering the back room, arms resting against the doorframe. His head was hanging low for a moment as his eyes trained to the thin lane of what would be the body of the traveling home, brows furrowed in thought. "To be honest, I don’t know for certain for myself, anymore."

"…really?"

Shaking his head, he slipped off his hat to rub at his bald scalp, a nervous itch, “I think we should just focus on getting ourselves rested in for the night. Like I said, I need to talk with Rick. Hopefully, he’ll listen to reason.”

**-**


	2. Out of the Blue

With a new day beginning, the camp was bustling into their routine. Andrea was regretfully assisting Lori with the laundry, Dale was sitting atop the RV on his usual watch, and Rick was at one of the trucks, map sprawled out on the hood with T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl at his side. The decision on Randall’s fate was postponed for now until the young man would even have the strength to stand, so the priority was trying to find Carol. Somehow they were unable to locate a fully grown woman in these woods, and it was beyond vexing. The only idea that came to mind was that she was able to scramble out another way, a way they hadn’t found yet, while she was on the search for her daughter. They were lucky enough to have found Sophia within hours after she sprinted from the highway. Sophia was the main concern, but the girl couldn’t go without her mother. It just wasn’t right.

Shane had made his way out from the Greene house, a yawn contorting his face as he twisted a kink out of his neck. His hands adjusted his belt, knuckles rising briefly to rub at an itch on the side of his nose as he sniffed his nasal passage clear.

He bobbed his head in acknowledgement to the others who looked to him expectantly. “The boy’s still out,” the cop shrugged, voice groggy as his eyes winced from the sunlight. “Hershel insists that he’s going to have nerve damage in his leg, but we’ll see the outcome when he comes to.”

Rick’s head nodded a few times as his eyes never left Shane’s, “Thanks for putting up with the watch last night. I’ll take over tonight.”

“Nah, man, you need to stay with Lori and Carl,” he waved the offer off. “I don’t mind doin’ another round. ‘sides, not like I’m left alone. Got that Robbie kid up my ass all night.”

T-Dog rose a brow as he scoffed, “That little string-bean?”

“Kid’s a bit off, if ya ask me. I sat outside in a chair next to the door, and he decides to just watch me all night sitting in the corner of the hall.”

“He’s just being cautious,” Glenn interjected with a frown on his face.

However, instead of answering a question, the young Korean simply created another as Shane rose a brow and his mouth settled into a thin line, “Why would he have to be cautious?”

“Um,” for a moment the young man wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew how Robbie felt about Shane, but it’s not like he could say those words directly to the man’s face. “I-I mean, we’re still strangers to them,” he extended a hand as he spoke, a gesture in example to his answer. “And, what you did the other day with the barn…We’re just lucky that Hershel is understanding, you know?”

It fell silent among the five men, Shane’s hard and settled eyes never leaving Glenn’s shaking pair. The man scoffed with a shrug of his shoulders before looking to Daryl, “Hershel wants to talk with you.”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
